November 1, 2013 Smackdown results
The November 1, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 29, 2013 at the Tampa Bay Times Forum in Tampa, Florida. Summary After reigning supreme in two World Heavyweight Championship Matches in the past week, the incomparable John Cena journeyed to Friday night, joining forces with the Rhodes brothers to conquer an onslaught of formidable opposition. After capturing the World Heavyweight Title from Alberto Del Rio at WWE Hell in a Cell, John Cena returned to SmackDown for the first time in 10 months to put the locker room on notice: “You want some, come get some!” Zeb Colter and The Real Americans answered that call, congratulating Cena on defeating the Mexican Champion. But what they wanted was for The Champ to become an official Real American – an offer he would decline before embarrassing Colter and his “patriotic” Superstars. After failing to successfully cash in his Money in the Bank World Title opportunity on Raw, Damien Sandow then stormed onto the scene on SmackDown. He claimed the Cenation leader knew nothing about being a “real” American, since he had been handed everything since his return. He vowed to end the Cena Era in WWE by any means necessary. Surrounded, Cena soon got some help from WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes & Goldust, whose emergence sent the aggressors backpedaling. SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero then dropped a bombshell, announcing a Six-Man Tag Team main event between them. After Jey & Jimmy Uso helped to neutralize The Shield on Monday night, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins aimed to quell the battling Samoans on SmackDown. In a key moment, however, Roman Reigns’ attempt to get involved in the action brought Big E Langston to the ring, evening the odds and allowing the action to continue unabated. While The Usos would ultimately pick up the quick win over Dean Ambrose, the United States Champion swiftly launched a post-match attack of retribution. In response, Langston leveled Ambrose with unrelenting force. The intrigue didn't there, for when Reigns entered the ring to help remove Ambrose, it seemed for a moment as though he was going to engage all three members of the opposition himself! Before he could, though, his fellow Hounds of Justice called off the big dog. On Raw, The Wyatt Family viciously attacked both Daniel Bryan and CM Punk. In the wake of that destruction, Bray Wyatt issued another strange riddle to the WWE Universe on SmackDown, referencing the sickness of “false heroism” that “must be dealt with,” and how he has the “cure in the palm of his hand.” Follow the puzzling statement, Wyatt's disciples would go on to reign supreme over The Prime Time Players. Moments after Darren Young took Erick Rowan over the ropes and out of the ring, Luke Harper took advantage of the commotion to hit Titus O’Neal with a wicked clothesline for the three-count. As the smoke cleared, the “Eater of Worlds” added sweet “Sister Abigail” to the painful mix. Informing the WWE Universe that scheduled interviewee Shawn Michael had “left the building,” The Miz decided to serve as his own guest on “Miz TV” – offering the opinion that Randy Orton was the WWE Champion solely because of the actions of HBK at WWE Hell in a Cell. In response, Orton emerged to insist that he would be champion regardless of what Michaels did before suggesting that the real reason The Showstopper left the building was because Miz was no longer relevant. The Viper also taunted The Awesome One by mentioning his attack on the outspoken Superstar several weeks ago – a slaughter that took place in front of Miz's parents – and how the WWE Universe practically cheered when it happened. After stating his opinion that Miz should join Big Show in the unemployment line, the Face of WWE RKO’d his prey before he could respond. It has been an emotional week for Brie Bella. Not only did she lose her pay-per-view match to Divas Champion AJ Lee on Sunday, but she and Nikki fell short in a match against AJ & Tamina on Raw, while her fiancé Daniel Bryan was sent to the hospital by The Wyatt Family. Perhaps the battling beauty got some small modicum of satisfaction on SmackDown. After she and twin sister, Nikki, took down Tamina and Alicia outside the ring, her other tag team partner, third-generation Diva Natalya, locked AJ in the family Sharpshooter and made the reigning titleholder tap out! World Heavyweight Champion John Cena's heroic week ended as big as it started, as The Champ joined forces with WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes & Goldust to go head-to-head with Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro & Damien Sandow. While the three champions already had their work cut out for them, the matchup carried extra weight since The Real Americans had defeated the tag team titleholders in a non-title contest on Raw. For their part, Sandow, Swagger and Cesaro employed tremendous teamwork from the start, eventually isolating Goldust and working to wear him down with every moment that passed. When he finally did reach his brother for the tag, Cody's entrance sparked an all-out onslaught of offensive from both sides of the ring – highlighted by a high-octane Rhodes assault, a Cesaro Swing, Cena's Five Knuckle Shuffle and a Goldust Bulldog. When Swagger emerged from the fray with the advantage to trap the World Heavyweight Champion in the Patriot Lock, the Cenation leader would once again find a way to overcome, fighting his way out to hit the Attitude Adjustment to score the monumental Six-Man Tag Team victory! Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (w/ Big E. Langston) defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) (w/ Roman Reigns) (6:46) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (3:48) *Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated AJ Lee, Alicia Fox & Tamina Snuka (3:31) *Cody Rhodes, Goldust & John Cena defeated Damien Sandow & The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (16:56) *Dark match: Daniel Bryan defeated Randy Orton © by DQ in a WWE Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena returned to SmackDown SD_741_Photo_001.jpg SD_741_Photo_003.jpg SD_741_Photo_004.jpg SD_741_Photo_007.jpg SD_741_Photo_009.jpg SD_741_Photo_011.jpg SD_741_Photo_014.jpg SD_741_Photo_017.jpg SD_741_Photo_019.jpg The Usos v The Shield SD_741_Photo_023.jpg SD_741_Photo_025.jpg SD_741_Photo_028.jpg SD_741_Photo_032.jpg SD_741_Photo_033.jpg SD_741_Photo_036.jpg SD_741_Photo_037.jpg SD_741_Photo_042.jpg SD_741_Photo_046.jpg SD_741_Photo_047.jpg The Wyatt Family v The Prime Time Players SD_741_Photo_051.jpg SD_741_Photo_055.jpg SD_741_Photo_056.jpg SD_741_Photo_057.jpg SD_741_Photo_059.jpg SD_741_Photo_061.jpg SD_741_Photo_064.jpg SD_741_Photo_065.jpg SD_741_Photo_067.jpg “Miz TV” hosted uninvited guest WWE Champion Randy Orton SD_741_Photo_067-1.jpg SD_741_Photo_069.jpg SD_741_Photo_072.jpg SD_741_Photo_077.jpg SD_741_Photo_078.jpg SD_741_Photo_080.jpg Natalya & The Bella Twins v AJ Lee, Alicia Fox & Tamina Snuka SD_741_Photo_084.jpg SD_741_Photo_085.jpg SD_741_Photo_086.jpg SD_741_Photo_088.jpg SD_741_Photo_090.jpg SD_741_Photo_092.jpg SD_741_Photo_094.jpg SD_741_Photo_096.jpg SD_741_Photo_097.jpg Cody Rhodes, Goldust & John Cena v Damien Sandow & The Real Americans SD_741_Photo_098.jpg SD_741_Photo_099.jpg SD_741_Photo_102.jpg SD_741_Photo_103.jpg SD_741_Photo_105.jpg SD_741_Photo_107.jpg SD_741_Photo_116.jpg SD_741_Photo_119.jpg SD_741_Photo_121.jpg SD_741_Photo_125.jpg SD_741_Photo_128.jpg SD_741_Photo_129.jpg SD_741_Photo_131.jpg SD_741_Photo_133.jpg SD_741_Photo_134.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #741 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #741 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events